1. Field of the Invention
This invention belongs to the technical field of a one-way clutch incorporated, for example, between the drive shaft and the driven shaft of an automobile, an ordinary industrial machine or the like for transmitting the power in only one rotational direction of the drive shaft to the driven shaft.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a one-way clutch, as shown in FIGS. 5 to 7 of the accompanying drawings, is provided with a sprag 23 biting between an outer race 21 and an inner race 22, an annular wire cage 24 holding this sprag 23, a ring-like spring 26 engaged with a spring engagement groove 25 formed in the sprag 23 and holding the sprag 23 between itself and the wire cage 24, and two ring-like side plates 27 and 28 holding the sprag 23 therebetween on the axial opposite sides thereof.
The wire cage 24 is formed with a wire bent so that opening portions may alternately face the axial opposite sides of the outer race 21 and the inner race 22. A plurality of projected pieces 29 are inwardly and projectedly provided on the inner peripheries of the side plates 27 and 28. These projected pieces 29 are engaged with the wire cage 24, whereby the side plates 27 and 28 are incorporated into the wire cage 24.
A plurality of radially protruding resilient projected pieces 30, 31 are formed on the outer periphery of the side plate 27. When these resilient projected pieces 30, 31 are inserted into a groove 33 formed in the side of the outer race coaxially with the outer race, the wire cage 24 is positioned relative to the outer race 21 by the resilient forces of the bent resilient projected pieces 30, 31.
The one-way clutch 20 suffers from the following problems:
(1) The number of parts is great and much time and labor are required for assembling.
(2) The bent resilient projected pieces 30, 31 must be formed.